1. Field of Invention
Embodiments relate generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) readers and the use of RFID tag information.
2. Description of Related Art
RFID is a wireless, non-contact system that uses radio-frequency electromagnetic fields to transfer data from a tag attached to an object for automatic identification and tracking. A conventional RFID system includes one or more RFID tags and an RFID reader. The RFID tag includes a transponder having a radio frequency integrated circuit and an antenna. The RFID reader includes an antenna and a transceiver. The transceiver includes a transmitter, a receiver and a decoder for processing data within the signal emitted by the RFID tag. When a RFID tag is within the activation range of the RFID reader, data can be transmitted by the RFID tag to the RFID reader.
Often when the RFID readers receive the RFID data, a single data interrogation mode is used. Some conventional approaches to utilize more than a single RFID tag interrogation mode include additional control circuit that is operably coupled to an RFID reader. A control circuit can facilitate using a first interrogation mode to read RFID tags and automatically switch to a second interrogation mode. This approach enable toggling back and forth between two different RFID tag interrogation modes.
RFID readers can be positioned utilizing frame components that comprise a portion of a 360 degree RFID reader antenna array. The frame components for RFID readers can be physically coupled to one another to form a multi-frame component system. The RFID reader antenna mounts can comprise part of a frame and can be configured to aim the reader's antenna out of the frame component. Positioning RFID readers in this manner may enable the RFID readers to identify the majority of RFID tags within a facility. When multiple readers were used together in a facility, it was known to position each RFID reader in a predetermined location such that the location of the RFID reader provided information about the location of the RFID tags it read.